Cfp3157's Five Favorites of Film: Decade Defining Actors of the 1980's
A decade into the modern era, and we'd already seen some amazing things. But by the 1980s, these actors made sure there was variety to satisfy every taste. Some tugged on our heart strings, while others prefered to just scare it right out of us. Action and sci-fi just began to pick up steam, while teenageres everywhere got an awakening from the renewed coming-of-age genre. These actors pushed through the decade, and have left several classics because of it! Number 5: Bill Murray It's hard to define this man's career into one decade, but Murray's rise to comedic power began in the era of pop. First coming to attention in Where the Buffalo Roam, Murray's calm and collected approach to comedy made him an overnight sensation. Box-office hits like Tootsie and Caddyshack got him famous, and he's been riding that fame since. The one movie that etched him into history, however, is easily his hit Ghostbusters. Although he'd appeared in little big projects afterwards, he'd left his mark on the decade already and he's been successful since! Number 4: Michael J. Fox Unlike other actors of previous lists, Fox doesn't need too much quality to prove himself as a decade defining actor. After his rise to fame in Family Ties, Fox became one of the decade's defining characters; Marty McFly! When he stepped into those Nikes for this iconic time-travel franchise, Fox became a permanent staple on both the big and small screen! Later in 1982, when the first Back to the Future premiered, Fox became the baby face of the decade with Teen Wolf. But aside from his boyish sense of charm or hoverboard riding skills, he proved to still be a fine actor for his performance in the film Casualites of War. Great Scott, was he a film mainstay during the 80's! Number 3: Arnold Schwarzenegger This decade wouldn't be the same without the macho man, gun-toting action movie genre, and this Austrian brickhouse led the way! Up until the 1980's, people thought of Arnie as little more than a gigantic bulge of muscle without much ability. This reputation was nearly cemented with Conan the Barbarian, where he portrayed a barbaric warlord. Then came The Terminator. A career-defining film, Arnie proved he'd never leave our minds again when it comes to cinema. Later came Commando and Predator, two cult classic action flicks, where he stretched his limits as an actor. Although Arnie left cineman for politics later on, he honored his words from The Terminator; He was back! Number 2: Harrison Ford The king of franchises, Harrison Ford was one of the biggest names in Hollywood during the 1980's. Entering the decade with the greatest sci-fi epic of all time, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, along with it's sequel Star Wars; Return of the Jedi. Uncontent with the idea of sitting without a blockbuster, Ford worked with Steven Spielberg in the director's best blockbusting adventure; Indiana Jones. Donning his trademark whip and fedora, Ford swung his way into our memories. Throw in his cult classic performance in Blade Runner, as well as an outstanding role in the thriller Witness, and Ford remains a cultural icon. Honorable Mentions *Dustin Hoffman: Rain Man, Tootsie, Family Business *Eddie Murphy: 48 Hours, Trading Places, Bevelry Hill Cops *Sylvester Stallone: Rambo: First Blood, Rocky III, Tango & Cash *Charlie Sheen: Platoon, Wall Street, Major League *Michael Douglas: Romancing the Stone, Wall Street, Fatal Attraction *Steve Martin: Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, Little Shop of Horrors, Parenthood *Rick Moranis: Spaceballs, Little Shop of Horrors, Ghostbusters *Patrick Swayze: Dirty Dancing, Red Dawn, Road House And a dishonorable mention: *John Travolta: Stayin' Alive, Two of a Kind **Redemption: Pulp Fiction, in possibly the single greatest career reviving performance ever. Number 1: Tom Cruise After his big time premiere in Risky Business, working with Tom Cruise would be anything but risky. Cruise's slid into the lives of everybody like did that living room, and he's been riding that starpower for thirty years! Shortly after Risky Business came Top Gun, where he became a sex symbol of the 1980's and defined modern coolness. His work includes Rain Man, which got him an Oscar nod for Best Supporting Actor, and Born on the Fourth of July got him his first major award; a Golden Globe Best Actor. He defined generations, but for 1980's kids he'll always be an old time classic.